The present invention relates to a personal verification device, a card-type information storage medium, and an information processing system using the same.
Personal verification technology using a fingerprint sensor has been proposed. As the fingerprint sensor, a resistance sensing type fingerprint sensor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-6791, for example), a photoelectric fingerprint sensor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-271477, for example), a piezoelectric fingerprint sensor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-61965, for example), and a capacitive fingerprint sensor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-118415, for example) have been proposed.
However, since a fingerprint can be collected even after a person is dead, personal verification depending only on the fingerprint may be used for criminal purposes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-184490 discloses technology of optically reading a fingerprint of a finger scanned on a read roller, and detecting a pulse by using a pulse sensor provided near the read roller. However, such a pulse can be easily counterfeited. Moreover, since the read roller is used to detect the fingerprint, it is impossible to employ this structure for portable cards, for example.